PJ Masks: Catboy and Owlette's Special Christmas
by Magical20
Summary: It's Christmas time, and our heroes decided to get last minute presents for each other to make their holiday extra special. But, Connor worries that the gifts he got for his friends, especially Amaya, aren't big and fancy enough. He learns that it doesn't matter how big, or fancy, the gift is as long as his friends are happy. Connor/Catboy x Amaya/Owlette. One-Shot. Fluff.


**Hello, everyone. I'm bringing you a PJ Masks Christmas story. I was requested to do a story like this, and at first; I didn't have any inspiration for it, but I've thought it over, and I've got something. This is also my first one-shot, and I'm nervous and excited about that.**

 **Note: This takes place around the time of "Gekko Saves Christmas", but with a different, made-up story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It's owned by Disney Junior, Entertainment One, etc.**

 _December 23_ _rd_ _, mid-afternoon._

It was a sunny, yet cold, day as our three little heroes as their daytime selves got off their school bus in front of their homes, along with some other children.

Bus driver: Happy Holidays, children. Have a wonderful winter break.

Kids: Thanks… Bye… Merry Christmas… Happy Holidays…

The bus drove off, and most of the kids went to their houses. But, our three PJ Masks went to the island in the middle of the street.

Amaya: So, who's excited that Christmas is almost here!?

Connor: I know I am.

Greg: Me, too.

Connor: But, there is something I'd like to know, and I know that this is really last-minute; but is there anything you guys want for Christmas?

Greg: Well, I already have a list for my parents and Santa.

Connor: I know. I was talking about something that maybe I could get. Or, maybe something we all could get for each other?

Amaya: Connor, that's an awesome idea! We'll each get something for each other, and give them to each other on Christmas. But, where should we spend our Christmas at?

Greg: How about at HQ?

Connor: I'm not sure. Our parents would probably get worried about us being all alone.

Greg: You're probably right. So, where else should we give our presents to each other?

Amaya: We'll go to your house, Greg.

Connor: Yeah. We'll tell our parents about us giving presents to each other, and ask them if we could there for the Holiday.

Greg: Ok. I don't see why not.

They each go into their houses. Inside Connor's house; Connor went to find his mom in the living room, reading a book on a chair near their Christmas tree.

Connor: Hi, Mom.

Connor's mom: Hey, Connor. How was your day at school?

Connor: It was good. Now, my friends and I decided to get each other presents for Christmas.

Connor's mom: That's a nice idea, sweetie.

Connor: So, can we go to a store later?

Connor's mom: Hold on. You want to get your friends Christmas presents today?

Connor: I know. I know. It's last-minute, and I already got something for them. But, I wanted to get something a little extra special for them.

Connor's mom: I don't know. Shopping on the holidays is really annoying. Not to mention, last-minute holiday shopping.

Connor: I know. But, whatever I get for my friends don't even have to be big, or fancy. So, can we go? (puppy-dog look) Pleeeeaaasssseeeee?

She looked at her son giving her big, cute begging eyes, and thought over his proposal.

Connor's mom: Actually; there is a place that has plenty of things that I'm sure you and your friends would love.

Connor: Really?!

Connor's mom: Yes. We'll go there in nine minutes.

Connor: Yes! Thanks, Mom.

Connor's mom: You're welcome, sweetie. But; where will you and your friends be to give each other your gifts?

Connor: We decided to be at Greg's house on Christmas day. Is that okay with you?

Connor's mom: Absolutely. We'll have a fun time there.

Connor: Thanks again, Mom.

Connor's mom: I'll let you know when we'll get going.

Connor: Ok.

He goes upstairs to his room, plops himself on the bed, and takes his walkie-talkie out of his back-pack.

Connor: Come-in, Amaya. This is Connor. Over.

Amaya: I read you, Connor. Over.

Connor: Did you tell your parents about our idea?

Amaya: Yep. My parents are taking me shopping later, and they like the idea of spending Christmas at Greg's house.

Connor: My mom feels the same way.

Greg: Hey, guys. It's Greg. Over.

Amaya: Hey, Greg. Were your parents receptive to the idea of us spending Christmas at your house?

Greg: Totally. Also, I overheard you guys talking about it, and I'm really excited now!

Amaya: Great. Now; is there anything you guys want to do tomorrow?

Connor: How about we go ice skating?

Amaya: Great. Ice skating on Christmas Eve will be awesome.

Greg: I don't know. I've never ice skated before.

Connor: Don't worry. We'll help you out. Anyway; I'll see you guys later.

Amaya: Me, too. Bye.

Greg: Bye, guys.

They turn off their walkie-talkies, and Connor puts his away.

Ten minutes later; Connor and his mother are in the store they agreed to go to, and are in the kids' section.

Connor's mom: Ok, Connor. Pick out what you want to get for your friends.

Connor: Alright.

He looks around at the shelves, and starts humming to "All I want for Christmas is You" playing on the radio in the store. He stops at an activity book with Master Fang and Kick McGee on it.

Connor: Hmm… Greg likes Master Fang and Kick McGee.

He sees another activity book, but with lizards on it.

Connor: But, also likes lizards. Maybe, we should get them both?

Connor's mom: How much do they cost?

He looks at the price for the Master Fang and Kick McGee book.

Connor: This one is three dollars and ninety-nine cents.

He looks at the price for the lizard book.

Connor: And, so is this one.

Connor's mom: Ok, then. We'll get them both.

Connor: Wait.

He sees these pens, and finds one that stands out in particular.

Connor: Greg would really like this lizard pen, and it's only one dollar.

Connor's mom: Alright, honey. Throw them in.

He puts the stuff into the basket.

Connor: Now, for the girls' section to see what I can get for Amaya.

They go into the girls' section, and take a look around.

Connor's mom: Anything you see that would be great for Amaya?

Connor: Not yet. It'll be hard to find something that she would like. Especially, since what she wants the most is snow.

Connor's mom: I'm sure there will be snow eventually. In the meantime; take your time to find something that would make her happy.

He looks at the toys on the shelves, and sees something that stands out.

Connor: Hmm… A Flossy Flash dress-up doll.

Connor's mom: She'd like that. She's obsessed with Flossy Flash the same way you're obsessed with Master Fang.

Connor: (giggles)… Yeah. But, I'm not sure if she has something like this already. Probably not, since she isn't much of a girly-girl.

Connor's mom: I suppose. There could be something else you could find for her.

He looks at some plush stuffed animals, and sees one that looks promising.

Connor: A plush owl. Amaya loves cute things, and she would really love this. It's adorable.

Connor's mom: Ok. Put it in, and we'll get going.

He throws the plushie in the basket, and they head to the cash register. She pays for the stuff, they head out to the car, and start driving back home. While they were heading home, Connor's mother notices a sad expression on her son's face, and becomes curious.

Connor's mom: Connor, what's wrong?

Connor: Nothing. I'm just worried about the presents I picked out.

Connor's mom: What's wrong with them? Don't you like them?

Connor: I do like them. But, I'm worried that my friends won't like them. I mean; what if they're not big enough for them?

Connor's mom: Oh, Connor. That won't matter. In fact, you said it yourself: The presents you got for your friends don't have to be big, or fancy. What matters is that you got them for your friends, and that you were thinking about them. That's all that matters, especially for Christmas.

Connor: You really think so?

Connor's mom: I know so.

Connor: Thanks, mom.

Connor's mom: You're welcome, sweetie.

They continue their drive home.  
 _December 24_ _th_ _, Christmas Eve, nighttime._

It was snowing on Christmas Eve at night, and the PJ Masks were ice skating with Luna Girl. She and Gekko made a Christmas tree on the ice, and Catboy and Owlette were amazed at their teamwork.

Connor/Catboy: Nice work, guys.

Amaya/Owlette: That Christmas tree looks great.

Greg/Gekko: Thanks.

Luna Girl: I'm so glad to finally have a good Christmas. Thanks, PJ Masks.

She grabs Gekko's hand.

Luna Girl: Especially you, Gekko.

Greg/Gekko: (slightly blushes, and giggles)… You're welcome. Do you want to try some more tricks?

Luna Girl: Ok.

They keep skating, and Catboy and Owlette get off the rink. They take off their skates and helmets, and stand on the stairs in front of the building.

Amaya/Owlette: It's nice to see Luna Girl having her first Christmas. I felt so bad for her after hearing her story.

Connor/Catboy: Me, too. I'm glad that we got to help her, though.

Amaya/Owlette: So am I. By the way; how did it go with getting the presents? I got what I think are the perfect presents for you guys. How about you?

Connor/Catboy: It was good. But, I don't know if you guys will like what I got for you. They're not very big, but it was all I could think of to get for you at the moment.

Amaya/Owlette: Aww, Catboy. It won't matter how big the present is. The only thing that will matter is that you gave the presents to us, and that you wanted to make us happy. That's one of the things Christmas is about: Making people you care about happy.

Connor/Catboy: (giggles)… My mom said the same thing to me when she first saw me in doubt about this.

Amaya/Owlette: Well, she was right. And, I'm sure whatever you got for us will be fine, and make us happy.

Connor/Catboy: Well, I know you're pretty happy now that it's finally snowing, Owlette.

Amaya/Owlette: I am pretty happy.

They share a laugh together. Suddenly; Catboy looks up for a moment, and his face turns red. She sees the look on his face, and becomes concerned.

Amaya/Owlette: Catboy? Is something wrong?

He starts sputtering incoherent words, and she becomes confused. Just then; she remembers seeing him look up, realizes why he suddenly got nervous, and her face turns red as well.

Amaya/Owlette: (blushing) We're under the mistletoe. Aren't we?

He nods his head fast, and they both feel embarrassed.

Amaya/Owlette: (still blushing) Sooooo, do you want to- you know?

Connor/Catboy: (still blushing) Well, we're supposed to. So, we don't really have a choice.

They both breathe in and out, lean into each other, close their eyes, and press their lips against each other. She puts her hands around his shoulders, he puts his hands on her waist, and they pull each other closer. The kiss ends, they look to see Gekko and Luna Girl pre-occupied with their ice skaing, and are glad they didn't get caught kissing. They look at each other smiling, let go of each other, and step out from under the mistletoe toward the rink. Gekko and Luna Girl stop their skating, and look at Owlette and Catboy.

Greg/Gekko: Ok. I think that's enough skating for one night.

Luna Girl: Yeah. I think it's time we all go home.

They get off the rink, and take off their helmets and skates.

Luna Girl: Luna Board!

Her Luna Board arrives, and she hops onto it.

Luna Girl: Merry Christmas, PJ Masks!

PJ Masks: Merry Christmas, Luna Girl!

She flies off into the night sky, and the PJ Masks head back to the Owl-Glider.  
 _December 25_ _th_ _, Christmas Day, late in the morning._

It was Christmas Morning, and it was a snowy day. Outside, there were two-in-a-half inches of snow piled up on the ground. Our heroes and their parents, however, were inside Greg's house, and the three of them were in his bedroom giving each other their presents.

Connor: Ok. We gave each other our presents we got from the start, and now for our last minute gifts.

Greg: (holds out his first present) Here, Connor. This is for you.

Connor takes his present from Greg, opens it, and a smile appears across his face.

Connor: Wow! A special edition Master Fang training manual?!

Greg: So you could practice your moves when you're pretending to be Master Fang. It'll go great with the pretend sword I got for you.

Connor: Thanks, Greg. This is going to be awesome!

Greg: (holds out one more present) And, here's yours, Amaya.

She takes her present from him, opens it, and becomes excited.

Amaya: Cool! A book on bird watching!

Greg: I figured you would like something like that.

Amaya: Thanks, Greg. I love it. Now, who's turn is it?

Greg: Actually; I was thinking maybe you could give your presents to me first, and then give your presents to each other?

They were a bit confused by his proposal, but decided to go along with it.

Connor: Ok, then.

Amaya: (holds out her present) Here, Greg. From me, to you.

He takes his present from her, opens it, and is really pleased.

Greg: Awesome! A guide on ice skating, and its many tips and tricks.

Amaya: I saw how nervous you were about ice skating, so I thought that maybe you wanted to learn some stuff about it. And, after seeing how fun you had with Luna Girl last night, so I figured you wanted to learn some more.

Greg: Thanks, Amaya. I'm going to have so much fun.

Connor: Ok, Greg. (holds out his present) Here you go.

He takes his present from Connor, opens it, and has a smile on his face.

Greg: Wow! A Master Fang and Kick McGee activity book. And, another activity book, but with lizards.

He takes the pen out of the lizard book's binding rings.

Greg: And, a Cool Chameleons lizard pen.

Connor: They seemed like something you would enjoy.

Greg: Oh, I'm definitely going to enjoy these. Thanks, Connor. Now, you guys can give your presents to each other.

Both of them: Ok.

Greg turned to his pet lizard, Lionel, who was sitting right beside him.

Greg: (whispering) Psst! Lionel! You ready?

The little lizard nodded as Greg pulled out a mistletoe from under his pillow.

Greg: (whispering) Alright, then.

Lionel grabs the mistletoe with his mouth, and hides behind Greg's back as he watches Connor and Amaya exchange presents with each other.

Amaya: (holds out her present) Here's your present, Connor.

He takes the present from her, opens it, and he is very pleased.

Connor: Cool. A coloring book with cats.

Amaya: I figured since you're a cat lover, you would have fun with something like this.

Connor: Thanks, Amaya. Now, I've got something for you. I hope you like it.

Greg: (whispering) Now, Lionel!

Lionel climbs up the wall to the ceiling as Connor gives his present to Amaya. She opens her present, and is very surprised and happy.

Amaya: (gasps)! It's an owl plushie! It's so cute!

Connor: I know it's not big, but I hope it means something since it's for you, and that it's from me.

Amaya: Of course it means something to me. It means so much since it's from you. It might not be snow, be at least I know my friends care about me. Thanks, Connor.

Connor: You're welcome.

She looks up at the ceiling, and her face turns red.

Connor: Amaya; are you okay?

Amaya: (blushing) Well… It's just… We're… Uhh…

He realizes what she's trying to tell him, and his face becomes as red as hers.

Connor: (blushing) Again?

Amaya: (blushing) Yep.

Greg: (whispers to himself) Wait. Again? They were under the mistletoe before?

Connor: Well, since we're in front of Greg, we should do it like this.

He leans toward her, and kisses her cheek. She giggles, they look at each other red faced, she kisses his cheek, and he giggles back at her. They turn to Greg, who is watching them with a smirk on his face.

Amaya: (blushing) Umm… Greg; you don't mind if we-

Greg: (interrupting) Oh, I don't mind one bit.

They look at each other again, lean toward each other, and press their lips against each other. Then; Connor ends the kiss, and looks to Greg.

Connor: Wait. Greg; what's with that look on your face?

Greg: What look?

They look up, and see a certain pet on the ceiling.

Both of them: LIONEL!?

Greg: (busts out laughing)!

Both of them: (blushing) GREG!

Greg: Sorry, guys. It was just a Christmas prank. I didn't mean to be mean.

Amaya: (sighs)… It's okay. And, we are so going to get back at you for this.

Greg: Okay. What do you have in mind for me?

They look at each other, contemplating what to do.

Connor: (gets an idea) Oh. I have something.

Greg: Ok. Lay it on me.

Three minutes later; Connor and Amaya were in Greg's bedroom, and sitting on his bed waiting for him to come back. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder, and he kisses the top of her head.

Connor: Merry Christmas, Amaya.

Amaya: Merry Christmas, Connor.

The door opens, and Greg comes back in wearing a traditional ugly Christmas sweater.

Greg: I'm back.

Connor: So, what was everyone's reactions?

Greg: They were laughing when they saw me in this.

Amaya: Now, we're even.

Greg: Yes, we are. But, do you guys forgive me?

Connor: Of course, we forgive you. You didn't make us kiss in front of other people.

Greg: Yeah. And, only our parents saw me in this. It would've been worse if it were other kids.

Amaya: Not unless they were wearing ugly Christmas sweaters.

Greg: Good point. Then; we'd all be laughing at each other.

They all share a laugh, and Greg takes off the sweater.

Greg: Merry Christmas, guys.

Both of them: Merry Christmas, Greg.

He joins them in a group hug.

PJ Masks: Merry Christmas, PJ Masks.

The end.

 **There it is. My first one-shot. And, my first Christmas fanfic. Sorry if it wasn't much, but it was all I could come up with on such short notice. I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you all thought of this story in your reviews. I'll see you all later. Bye. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**


End file.
